The Hitman's Daughter
by BrieRoyale06
Summary: She was known as the hitmans daughter, she's heard so much about him, but never actually met him. Shes a fighter always have been and always will be but will all that change when she meets a certain cloud guardian? The past comes back to hunt her down, what will Rose choose? {This is my first fan fic please R&R}
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 To escape and live

"No Stop!" I screamed. Then came a low deep chuckle

"You're his daughter huh?" said a deep voice

"Yeah she must be" came another slimy gruff voice

"Let me go!" I screamed _when is this going to be over?_ A blade slid down my back, I felt blood flow down to the arch of my back and drip to the cold hard floor. I let out a low growl…

"B-Boss i d-don't th-think this is a good idea" stuttered a soft voice

"Shut up! stop being such a wuss" the gruff voice responded. A door slammed closed in the distance. "Do you have to act like that around the boss you moron?.. tech"

I felt hands on my shoulders and was tied to a chair and someone yanked my hair up and pulled off my blindfold. I squinted _Bad decision buddy_ I looked into black eyes he had a smile on his face, and a scar running down his cheek. _I wonder how many scars i can put on his body before he begs for death?_ I smirked _this should be fun_ "What are you smirking at you little bitch?" The blacked eyed one asked.

"Cam I think this is a bad idea" I shifted my gaze to a green eyed blonde watching us at a safe distance. A small window gave me the view of the beautiful moon, I let the small light wash over me.

"Stop being a wuss J she can't do anything all tied up" The black eyed one threw my head back and walked away from me. _Yeah right can't do anything_ I flexed my arm and made the chains binding my wrist pop. The two boys turned around back to me. _That got their attention._ My head ducked low allowing my white curly hair to cover my face.

"Oi what are you doing?!" Said Cam

"Cam don't" said J. It was too late Cam grabbed a fist full of my hair and I threw a punch, I swore I heard his jaw snap, quickly I jumped in the air dodging a steel pipe from hitting my head. I kneed Cam in the ribs cracking a few and threw him into a wall taking him down with ease.

"Well that wasn't much fun" I pouted

"You didn't even use your flames" said a soft voice from the corner of the room. I looked over to see green eyes planted against the wall. I tilted my head to the side and slowly walked over to J arms crossed. "N-no P-Please don't hurt m-me" He covered his head with his arms.

"What's your real name boy?" I asked _what the hell do I care?_

"J-J-Jack Jack Nightfall" I chuckled

"Nightfall huh?" I let out a hand and he cowered, when he looked up he looked shocked. "I've been looking for you Nightfall" I smiled softly he hesitantly took my hand. I heard screaming coming from the other side of the door. "Let's go" I blasted the wall opposite from the door and ran out the place.

Once a safe distance I let Jack catch his breath, I dug through the bushes surrounding us and found my belongings exactly where I put them. I winced as I pulled my tank top off revealing a red sports bra revealing the long cut down my spine.

"Miss are you alright?" Jack asked

"Yes I'm fine just need to call in. Digging through my sack I pulled out my walkie talkie and radioed home base.

"Yeah It's Rose I got him, he's safe I'll be back soon"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Visit

I felt the warmth of the sun kiss my cheek my eyes looked up from the paper I was reading, I stretched my arms up to the ceiling, it felt nice to be home.

"Princess - oh I see you're hard at work" came a soft chuckle "It's time to change your bandages." I shrugged, sighed softly and followed Alexander my faithful right hand and my 'butler' out of the room.

"Princess someone's here to see you" he said as he unwrapped my bandages the cool a

"Did they say who sent them?" I asked as as he cleaned the still fresh wound. I hissed at the contact of alcohol. I heard a small chuckle.

"Yes the Cavallone famiglia sent him, I believe he's the Boss" I rolled my eyes _another big shot famiglia probably here to court me._ Alexander wrapped my wound up. "I'll escort you down to the garden for tea." I groaned

"Let me change into a better dress, and Where's Jack? I haven't heard him all day." I looked through my closet for an appropriate dress.

"He should be in the library looking up something or other, you know i never know how that mind of his works." i giggled _that's Jack for you._

"Okay let him know we have company and i'll change." I pulled out a dress, Alexander bowed and left the room so I could change.

Moments later I walked out in a light blue strapless summer dress, nothing too extravagant. My long white curly hair tied up in a high ponytail.

"Dont you look cute" Alexander commented, I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shut it" I warned him, I walked into the garden at saw a Blonde sitting down and a tall brunette with an earpiece in his ear not to far from the blonde. I took a deep breath _I was never good with meeting people_

"Dino Cavallone I present the princess Isabelle DiVarco" (Rose is a nick/codename) Alexander said in a confident tone, I smiled softly _He's always proud to introduce me._ Dino stood up and hazel eyes met my jet black ones.

"Its a pleasure to meet you " I let out a had for him to shake, but instead he kissed my knuckles, _If only he knew how many people these knuckles have taken out._ I felt myself blush at the contact. When he looked up he looked taken back… like if I reminded him of someone.

"Please call me Dino" he smiled sweetly, Alexander cleared his throat

"Your tea is starting to get cold Princess." I nodded That's code for get away from him before I blow his head off. Alexander could be overprotective.

"Right" I sat across from Dino, Alexander served the tea, light and sweet just the way I like it. "So - I mean Dino what brings you to my home? I'm sure you're a very busy man" I asked sweetly I looked up through my lashes _I have to stay sweet no crazies Izzy._

"I wanted to meet the beautiful princess that graced this land" I arched an eyebrow, I felt Alexander's annoyance I took another sip of my tea. Dino's face changed "Also I have heard that you are a great fighter" I nodded and stared at him poker faced _He's challenging me to a fight?_ "I have a proposition for you, the Vongola Famiglia, are just starting to train to become the 10th generation." I set down my teacup, _Sure mom had a connection to the vongola 9th generation, do they need a guardian? True the varia tried to recruit me but i'm a girl blah blah blah._

"And what does this have to do with me?" I folded my arms across my chest perking my twins up a little more.

"I know you've been in contact with the varia to be their cloud guardian but we would like you to help us train some of the guardians" I smirked _Is this guy for real?_

"You're not serious. Why don't they just go to the academy?" Alexander asked I dropped my arms and held one out on his chest.

"Relax Alexander this sounds interesting, so Dino what's in it for me?" he smirked I heard Alexander let out a small growl.

"We'll pay for your travel and living expenses while you're there. Also I discussed this with the 9th, your mother had a very close relationship with the vongola the 9th wishes for you and the next vongola generation to have the same bond" he explained.

"Where are we arriving to exactly?" Alexander asked

"Japan" Dion responded blankly, _This sounds interesting I get a free trip to just fight? hmmmmm_ {Flashback}

" _FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT" the crowd chanted this was the only way to live, the only way to survive. Left hook, uppercut, dodge, duck, cover, punch, kick, fight, fight to eat, eat to live, live to be set free. The bell goes off, blood, bodies across the floor,all friends. I fell to my knees, I was covered in blood. I WAS FORCED TO DO THIS! "She's the best" "She's the strongest" She's a monster and will survive. After the fight I was locked up in a cell and given fresh water and a sandwich. The first fresh meal i've had in weeks. I looked around Alexander came to clean me up._

" _I'm next up" he said flatly_

" _I hope you win" He looked into my eyes "Quit it" I said looking away "I pray I never end up in the ring with you"_

" _Same here Princess" I looked up at him and he was smiling._

" _Axe you're next" he patted my head then walked out. {end of flashback}_

"Princess?" came Alexander's soft voice.

"Hmm?" I responded, I looked up at Dino and smirked, "I'll accept with only condition my family comes with me" I stared into his eyes, he looked taken back scared even. "Well?" I was getting impatient. He smiled

"That's fine with me, you leave in two weeks I'll have Romeo set everything up for your arrival"

"Sounds great" We stood up and shook hands "Alexander will see you out, I'll be seein you in two weeks" I smiled sweetly, Alexander scoffed and escorted the Cavallone family out. I sighed two weeks i'll be in Japan, sounds nice. I wandered into the library and caught Jack by surprise. "We're going on a trip to Japan in two weeks make sure you pack everything you need" I said and his green eyes lit up.

"Really?! The technology there is awesome!" He started going on about robots and some school he wanted to go to. I stole one of Jack's cookies and kicked my feet up. Two weeks huh?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Arriving

"We have arrived at Namori Airport please remove all carry on items and take garbage with you, thank you for flying with Arcobaleno Airways." A ladys voice rang through the private jet, Arcobaleno? I've heard of that somewhere hmm. I looked out my window and saw Dino and that earpiece guy who I learned was called Romeo waiting for us. I looked over at Alexander he made a face but as soon as he caught me staring he smiled. This is going to be a long trip. {Flash back to 3 days ago}

"Princess are you sure you want to go? I mean you have connections with the vongola already." I sat at my desk reading over a missing person's report he was most likely dead considering what family he was messing with.

"Yeah I think it's a good idea, Jack is all fired up to go" I said putting down the paper I had in my hand "Plus I hear HE'S there, I know what the 9th is really trying to do" I shrugged "It's not going to work though."

"What are you talking about?" He asked setting down a cup of apple juice. I pulled out a file from my desk and handed it to him. "Oh really? Still don't trust any of this" he said handing me back the paperwork

"I know thats why I have you two just in case" I smiled sweetly {end of flashback}

"We're here!" shouted Jack from across from me. "I can't wait to meet the next generation vongola guardians." Jack was so excited it made me giggle well I could make the best of it.

We walked off the plane, Alexander held my hand to make sure I don't fall.

"Welcome princess to Namimori, it is nice to see you again" Dino said in a cheery voice. I didnt even know a small town like this would have an airport

"It is very nice to see you to Dino" I replied taking in the view around me, This certainly is different that Italy. "This are my closest family I have, You've met Alexander" I gestured to Alexander "And this is Jack" I gestured to Jack standing watching Dino closely.

"Nice to meet you Jack" he let out a hand to shake and Jack took it. I tried to hide a laugh. The protective side of Jack how cute "So this way we'll leave you at your hotel, you're 16 right princess?" we all sat in the Limousine Hmm not bad

"Doesn't your people gather all that information?" Jack intruded. Dino looked taken back, Caught red handed.

"Yes but I think it would be tetter to ask the princess directly" he responded

"It is not polite to ask a lady her age" Alexander but in I rolled my eyes let me help this poor boy.

"It's alright guys, Yes i'm 16" I answered

"And the boys?" I thought they were going to jump on him

"Alexander is 17 and Jack is the same age as me." I answered

"Why all the questions all of a sudden?" Alexander asked

"Oh I must of forgotten to mention you all are going to attend school with the 10th generation vongola" Dino said his sentence drifting off to a whisper at the end

"Wait what? School?" Jack said

"No we're not" said Alexander I sighed

"Did the 9th request this?" I asked tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yes, he said that you all will get along better in a social environment."

"Well I guess it can't be helped, when do we start?" Alexander and Jack whipped their heads in my direction in shock

"Princess" Alexander started, I put my hand up

"If the 9th thinks it's best it's fine with me" I said

"You all start tomorrow, sadly Alexander yo will be separated from the princess and Jack" I rubbed his bicep, I felt his muscles flex. He didn't say anything.

The boys stepped out the car and Dino led us to a grand hotel. Our room had a view of the town through a sliding glass door. Throughout the room it had four doors two led to separate rooms and the other two led to bathrooms. One bedroom had Light Green linen, another Deep Red and the third Gold. All our luggage had been delivered to our rooms. The light green room {my room} had a vase with white roses.

"This is beautiful, Thank you Dino" I smiled,

"The 9th wanted you all to be comfortable, well we'll let you get settled in. I'm in the room just down the hall if you need anything." He smiled sweetly

"Alright thank you again" He nodded and left the room Romeo not so far behind. The door closed I laid on my bed. Music started to play I smiled and started singing along to the song.

"Run baby run don't ever look back they'll tear us apart if you give them a chance," Jack sat to the end of the bed and joined in "don't tell your heart don't say we're not meant to be" Jack threw himself on the bed rocking us all and started singing " run baby run forever it'll be you and me!" we all finished and laughed

"We should at least make the best of this" Jack said I nodded and put a hand on my tummy.

"I'm hungry, lets go explore for some food" I jumped up and started to put on my shoes. Jack and Alexander followed suit

"What do they even eat here?" Jack asked locking the door.

"Good question, lets go find out." We walked out of the hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A strange day

We wandered the street of Namimori,we passed a lot of trees and a nice park. We walked around until we hit the center of town. We passed a few street vendors until I saw a sushi restaurant.

"Princess can we have sushi? I've never had it fresh" Jack asked and flashed me the puppy dog eyes. I smiled softly and my stomach growled. I've had sushi before but only california rolls _no raw fish ewwwww!_

"Sure" we walked into the restaurant and Jack happily sat at the counter. I heard someone say 'you clean those dishes until your debt is paid off' then A middle aged man with black hair walked out his frown turned into a smile when he saw us.

"Hello miss my name is " he bowed slightly "What can I get for you?" I smiled

"I would like a two california rolls and green tea" I looked over at Jack and he was eyeing different kinds of fish. "Jack your turn" I giggled

"Oh I would like 2 crab rolls and water please" he said "Alex?" he shook his head _most likely he'll pick off of my plate._

"Alright then I'll get started" said He started cutting up vegetables and then crab meat. spreading the rice on seaweed and forming perfect rolls. I noticed that three boys peeked their heads from the back. One with brown hair, one with silver hair and one with black hair that resembles _must be his son_. When finished with our food we thanked him and started to eat. Jack tried and failed to eat with chopsticks, I laughed.

"Jack like this" I took them from him and fed him one of his. Alexander took one of my rolls from my plate. "I thought you didn't want anything?" I said to Alexander mockingly, he shrugged.

After we finished eating I paid with the boys protest, I thanked the shop owner and we walked out. I noticed the three boys watching me again as I walked out. I shrugged it off I did look a bit different from the girls from around here. I

"Princess did you see those three boys watching you? I think they're out for us, do you think that he sent them?" Jack said in a worried tone, I giggled Alexander scoffed "Or they might be just be checking you out. Jack smirked, I rolled my eyes.

" Don't you start Jackie" I said, we walked past the park from earlier and saw kids playing and laughing. Jack grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the swings.

"Sit Princess" he had a big goofy grin on his face, I just laughed he's always so random I obeyed his request and sat on the swing. Alexander was leaning on a tree with his arms crossed watching us. He's been all uptight since he found out we had to come down here. I sighed, and Jack pushed the swing catching me off guard I clung onto the chains holding me up. Jack laughed and kept pushing me higher and higher.

We didn't leave the park until the sun started setting, taking turns on the swing. I even got Alexander in on the fun but he would only push us. I was getting sleepy we walked past houses when we saw those three boys again. Jak grabbed my hand and made me walk next to him, he had a frown on his face. We walked past them Jack and Alexander watching them closely.

"Oi you girl" came a voice, _Damn it_ we kept walking I heard footsteps and someone almost touched my arm but Jack stopped them. I turned around and saw Jack in his ready stance and a silver haired boy glaring at each other. "What are you doing freak?" the silver hair asked

"What gives you the right to touch our princess?" Jack said

"Gokudera-kun!" Said the boy with brown hair and rushed over to him _he looks familiar_

"Princess?" Gokudera questioned giving me a onceover, I glared and Alexander gently pushed me to the side. "10th?" I watched as the brown haired boy tried to talk to Jack _that's not going to work_ I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Down" I whispered Alexander and Jack looked at me bewildered but obeyed. I walked up to the brown haired boy. "So you're the 10th?"

"W-what are you talking about" he tried to play it off, I arched a eyebrow "Vongola 10th? Ring a bell?"

"He obviously can't be the 10th Princess" Alexander but in, I cleared my throat.

"How do you know about the Vongola?" the 10th asked, then a baby with a fedora and curly sideburns jumped on his head.

"Princess Isabelle 'Rose' DiVarco" the baby said "The one charge of the protection of various families, the head girl in charge and the one who turned down the Varia's offer to be their cloud guardian." I smirked

"Heh, you did your research" I commented

"I thought we would all be meeting at school tomorrow, I apologize for our storm guardians actions. My name is Reborn I am in charge-"

"Of training the 10th generation to become a proper famiglia" I finished Reborn smirked "I did some research as well."

"Well this is Tusna the 10th generation Vongola boss" he pointed to the brown hair boy _I knew it!_ "This is his our Storm guardian Gokudera" He pointed to the silver haired boy who was still glaring at Jack "And this is our Rain guardian Yamamoto" he pointed to the black haired boy."You should be meeting the rest of the guardians tomorrow." I smiled and nodded

"That's alright nice to meet you all this is Alexander my storm guardian and this is Jack my Mist guardian, and I'm Isabelle I use more than one flame my main one is Cloud"

"Wait you are the ones Dino sent for right?" Tsuna asked, I nodded

"Yep thats us" I responded

"I think you all should be headed home you all have school tomorrow" Dino's voice came from behind me. I giggled they all just looked at me

"What?" I asked they all shook there head

"School, Morning" Dino said again

"Yeah yeah" I waved them off "See you guys tomorrow" I flipped my white hair over my shoulder and Dino escorted us back to the hotel.

"You came looking for us? awwwwww" I teased Dino, he laughed as he opened the door for us.

"Yeah i didn't want you guys getting in trouble. plus the 9th gave me this letter for you." he handed me a letter.

"Thanks, I'm going to get ready for bed, Good niiiight" I sang and closed the door. Jack threw a punch at me and i flipped him barely missing the table. "What the hell Jack?"

"Just making sure you're okay in the head, why you just talked to them?" I shrugged and walked into my room and placed the letter on the desk. _why is it a problem i was being nice? the 9th wouldn't want me fighting anyway._ I looked at my hands and sighed, a pair of hand found there way to my shoulders.

"Quit it" Alexander said I huffed

"Yeah yeah, imma go shower" I grabbed my bath bag and robe. "You should to" I said, he smirked.

Dino P.O.V

"So what did you think of her?" I asked

"Just like her mother was, always in charge and knows how to handle situations." he sighed "no wonder Xanxus still wants her to fight with the Varia" I chuckled

"Yeah she does know what to do, I think she's piped someone's interest." I smirked he arched a eyebrow

"Oh really? Tomorrow should be interesting then."

"Reborn?" I asked he smiled

"You'll see" he said and took a sip of his coffee


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Walking into the classroom I have to admit I was a little more nervous than usual without Alexander. I stood in front of the class as the teacher introduced me I scanned the class and noticed the Vongola 10th Tsuna and his familia looking at me in awe. I smiled sweetly and the teacher asking me if I wanted to say something to the class, I nodded my snow white curls bouncing in tow.

"Hi my name is Isabelle DiVarco, you all can call me Belle, and I hope we can all be friends!" I scanned the room once more I felt a strange sensation and I took my seat next to Gokudera, took out my books and started to do work.

Classes went by really fast although Gokudera kept sending me looks. The subjects are easy, those books the 9th had me study were way ahead of this though. Lunch didnt have very much activity besides Alexander trying to get ways from the girls and having a stare-off with Gokudera. Gym was the same besides the little outfits I can deal with the physical activities. Then the end of the day rolled around. I started to pack my books in my bag and barely made it past all the students. I ended up on the roof of the school building _, I needed a breather all this mafia stuff is getting to me._ I leaned on the gate and watched the guys freak out that I snuck away again. I giggled and closed my eyes to try to relax. I heard footsteps on the gravel, I jumped up and looked around and saw some guy with jet black hair and grey eyes reaching into his coat, he looked familiar I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Why are you here after school hours? All after school activities participants are inside." He said in a deep voice.

"I was just getting some air, I didn't think I was trespassing if I go to this school" I smirked, _Might as well have some fun plus he's kind of cute_

"Well no trespassing" he pulled out Tonfas, _Haven't seen a weapon like that in real life._ I chuckled

"What are you going to hit me?" He smirked

"I'll bite you to death" and he swung at me, I barely dodged it and moved to the side. He kept coming at me, all I could is jump and dodge his blows. I jumped and landed on the top of the gate.

"Hey tonfa boy that's all you got?" I kicked him and he slammed into the gate almost breaking it.

"Breaking school property is against the rules" he lunged at me knocking us off the roof. I pushed him off me land landed on my feet. The last bit of students ran off accept Tsuna, Gokdera, Yamamoto, Jack and Alexander. The grey eyes boy swung at me again, I rolled my eyes, blocked and hit, block and hit , remember no to miss, remember to hold back…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alexander and Jack tried to jump in to stop us but Reborn beat them to it and seprtated us.

"See you've met the cloud guardian Hibari" Reborn smiled, I flipped my hair and rolled my eyes.

"You damaged school property, Ill make you pay" he said

"Whatever you don't strike fear in my heart." Hibari's look changed slightly and then changed back, _heh I could care less how could he be a cloud just like me? No way_ … I started to walk away when I heard Dinos voice.

"Well that was a good first start of training" he smiled, I had to laugh

"Yeah and since its Friday I want all of the guardians to go home and change and meet me in the forest north of here. Real training starts now! Alexander! Jack!" I walked away leaving everyone in shock, I smirked as Alexander and Jack scurried to my side somehow Jack had my backpack with him I shrugged it off the Vongola has another thing coming when it comes to training, this morning I told Dino everything I needed. _This should be fun._

I got all changed into purple sweatpants and a black tank top and tied my hair in a ponytail. Alexander, Jack and I were the first ones there. I looked over my setup and smiled. Nothing too harsh just some American military training that I did to tame… yeah

"Do you think that they can do all this?" Alexander asked

"Yeah its not that bad an obstacle course is not that bad, only three obstacles" I answered

"Whoah what is all this?" came a voice, I smiled and turned around

"You're obstacle course" I counted four out of the seven guardians and crossed my arms lifting my breast just a bit. "Where's everyone else?" Tsuna scratched the back of his head

"This is it, I tried to get the others to come along but…." He trailed off, I shook mt head and looked over at Dino and Reborn

"This is your tenth generation Vongola? Really? Do you just want to mke my life difficult?" Dino shrugged and Reborn gave a little smile

"Once you see them all in action you'll see why they were our choice" reborn responded.

I rolled my eyes "Whatever"

"Oh you haven't met the Vongola sun guardian Sassagawa Ryohei" Dino pointe to a white haired boy jumping in place.

"This course looks EXTREME!" he screamed, I giggled

"Someone's enthusiastic, I'm Isabelle you can call me Belle if you want. Lets get started." I walked them over to the beginning of the course. "Okay so we start with an easy sprint, then go into the tires and end with a wall climb, simple got it?" I turned to face them and they looked at me.

"This looks to easy" Jack stated and crossed his arms like a child _I don't know how good these guys are I had to start really easy._

"Don't worry about that I added a few extra obstacles in between with the princesses permission" reborn said and landed on my shoulder. Alexander went to grab him but I shooed him off.

"You guys are doing it too, Don't embarrass me" I pointed to the starting line. Alexander and Jack lined up with the rest of the vongola.

"This should be fun" reborn said then smirked


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I blew the whistle and the race started, We were in a Reborn shaped balloon over the course watching the race, the boys started the sprint with Jack in the lead and tsuna last, I looked over at Dino.

"He's not very athletic is he?" I asked

"Nope" Dino and Reborn said in union

Then rocks started to fall almost hitting tsuna in the head Alexander blocked it then ran ahead. _Keeping the vongola safe is why we're here._ They all dodged the rocks, the vongolas sun guardian started punching them, _He's noticing a pattern so are the rest of them_. Everyone started knowing where to step and Gokudera's foot got stuck on something or rather in something. Jack looked back and rolled his eyes. He grabbed Gokuderas arm and lifted him up. They nodded at eachother and kept on running but now Ryohei is leading with yamamoto not too far behind.

They started on the tire run, reach foot must go through the middle of each tire in the path.

"I hope they're paying attention to the tire colors" I looked over at reborn

"ummmm why?" I asked

"Every other tire is the color green which is the right path to the end, the red ones are full of paint" I tilted my head to the side my ponytail flowing in the wind.

"Paint?" I giggled, reborn shrugged

"Im not going to be that bad to them" Dino smiled and just stared at us

"What?" I asked

"oh nothing" he said looking back to the race. Tsuna has gotten infront of Alexander and caught up with Gokudera and Jack. They've got through the tires with some paint splattered over their ankles tsuna fell a couple of times but Alexander helped him. They reached the wall and stared up at it. 8 ropes hug from the top of the wooden wall all the way down almost touching the ground. Everyone lined up and grabbed ahold of a rope and started to climb. Alexander being the tallest was in the lead followed by yamamoto, then Ryohei, then jack, then gokudera, then lastly tsuna. I shrugged _he's probably better fighting or something._ Alexander go to the top first then slid down the side of the wall. Then down came Ryohei and yamamoto. Jack and gokudera were sitting on top of the wall seeming to help tsuna. _Maybe this family isn't that dysfunctional._ Jack helped tsuna down with gokudera. I smiled proud of my boys. Reborn let us down and I hopped out of the balloon.

"Princess are you okay?" Alexander looked me over and glanced over at dino with a warning look.

"Im fine relax" Jack was next to me to fast I giggled "so how did you guys like the obstacle course?" I faced the painting vongola and grinned. Tsuna looked like he was going to pass out, gokudera was catching his breath, yamamoto and ryohei looked refreshed?

"It was EXTREME! LETS DO IT AGAIN!" ryohei yelled

"I liked it" yamamoto said politely , gokudera shrugged, tsuna still couldn't breathe; I walked up to him.

"Stand up straight, arms on your head." I stood in front of him he did as he was told "Now breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth in an even pace" he did and in no time he was breathing normal. They all looked at me. "what? Its just a trick I picked up" I shrugged and opened a cooler next to the tree "water anyone?" I held out a bottle and everyone took one.

"Not bad for the first day of the princess treatment" Dino said

"Yeah, I guess" I shrugged and leaned on a tree away from the others

"you feeling okay? Homesick? "Dino asked leaning next to me.

"Not really, its really nice out here" I glanced over at Alexander ho was watching us and smiled a little.

"Is he always like that?" Dino asked

"Who Alexander?" I asked and he nodded, I shrugged "yeah for the most part, he's really overprotective but he wouldn't be my right hand if he wasn't. We've just been through a lot together." I took a sip of water.

"Oh that figures." He responded

"Oi! Its getting late we should be headed home" reborn said, I walked over to the crowd.

"Alright! Today was good we have some things to work on" I looked over at reborn "I think reborn can cover most of whats left" he nodded

"That's right we can get going before the fight with xanxus" I tilted my head confused _why on earth are they fighting xanxus?_ Dino put a hand on my shoulder and whispered.

"I'll fill you in later" I nodded

"Alright im off" I waved goodbye and walked off Alexander and Jack at my side

"The moon is really pretty today" Jack said staring up

"Don't point at her" I said

"I miss home" Jack pouted, I smiled

"I do to but we have to stay" I said

"But why Xanxus" Alexander asked I shrugged

********FLASH BACK******FLASH BACK***************FLASH BACK********

 _I walked up to the big house 'This is the 10_ _th_ _invitation I've gotten from the varia'_

 _"_ _Why do we have to go to this place?" jack asked, I sighed_

 _"_ _They wont let up on the invitations so I might as well go to this one, plus the 9_ _th_ _will be there." I responded. We walked up to the grand door and was greeted by a doorman, I showed him my invitation, he looked it over then glanced at Alex and Jack. "They're my plus two" I simply answered. He nodded and let us in._

 _"_ _Your jacket Madame" a bell boy approached us. I smiled and handed my jacket over reveling a black and purple lace dress to the knee. He eyed me for a moment and walked away when he lingered to long on my legs. 'creepy' We were lead into a ballroom full with guest. I walked around and was greeted by different families. The head of one family walked over to me a woman on his arm._

 _"_ _Ah can it be?... oh it is princess Isabelle, how have you been?" the head of the Marino family who tried to court me a couple of months back. I smiled_

 _"_ _Misour Marino nice to see you again" a curtsied, the women cleared her throat. He jumped, Alez and Jack let out a small laugh._

 _"_ _Madame DiVarco this is my fiancé Samantha Ricci" he said in a hurry_

 _"_ _pleasure to meet you" I let out a hand to shake which she just stared at, I pulled back "Riiight, so congratulations to you both but I think I have someone else that I need to speak to than you, Avior" I waved them off with jack and alex trailing._

 _"_ _Spicy" Jack laughed. I rolled my eyes_

 _"_ _Whatever" hand found mine and I was pulled into a strong chest._

 _"_ _Princess didn't think you'll actually show" I looked up to long silver hair to match my own to meet eyes with Squalo, Xanxus's right hand man._

 _"_ _You know you're lucky to be you" I responded, he shrugged_

 _"_ _So I've been told, Xanxus has been looking forward to seeing you" I smiled_

 _"_ _What has it been 6-7 years" I answered._

 _"_ _Just about, lets go to a more private setting" He was lloking around and many eyes were on us, I snapped my fingers, Jack and Alexander was by my side_

 _"_ _Lets go then" I put up my hand before he can say anything "They're coming with me no questions asked" he shrugged and led the way out of the ballroom to a small hallway. I heard men laughing behind the door we were infront of._

 _"_ _Xanxus our special guest has arrived" Squalo opened the door…._

 _To be continued…._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

****************CONTINUED FLASHBACK************************

I walked into the room, I saw the Varia sitting around a large round table and all eyes were on me.

"Long time no see boys" I smiled Bel got up with a frown and examined my face. I could feel his breath on my cheek, he smelled like strawberries. He backed up and a big grin spread across his face.

"PRINCESS! THE PRINCE IS SO HAPPY TO BE REUNITED WITH HIS PRINCESS!" he hugged me and spun me around, we both laughed.

The others got up to greet me, of course Xanxus didn't rise from his seat. I walked to him arms crossed.

"You know it's polite to stand when a lady enters the room" he glared at me for a while, everyone was on their toes, then he smiled a little and rose. I was engulfed in his massive arms, he whispered "I thought you wouldn't want to see me again" I smiled and broke the hug

"Now why would you think that?" he shrugged and sat back down

"Voi! Whos this new face?" Squalo pointed his sword hand at Jack, I sighed and plopped down next to Xanxus.

"My new recruit" I answered simply and plucked a strawberry from the fruits in front of me. I signaled Alexander and Jack to be closer to me, I could tell they were getting uncomfortable.

"Must you always travel with someone?" Mammon asked floating right in front of me, sitting on the table with his legs crossed.

"yup always" I giggled

"Are they the reason you won't be our cloud guardian?" Bel whined

"No silly, I just can't that's all" I said looking over at Xanxus, he eyed me watching every move I make.

"You have a reason you just haven't thought of it yet" Mammon said, I looked up the ceiling.

"Okay changing the subject, Xanxus when are you going to find a girlfriend huh? I want to be in a wedding" I teased Squalo laughed

"Voi, Xanxus married? She better be a great cook because I won't be cooking for him anymore" Xanxus grumbled

"Oh come on you know im only teasing" I said nudging him. "But really why is me being your cloud guardian so important?" I looked around and everyone was deathly quiet, Alexnder grabbed my hand.

"Princess you don't know?" Bel asked

"Don't know what?" I asked looking around the room, Squalo sighed and sat down.

"We have a big fight coming and we have to win to be the rightful owners of these rings." He held out his hand, he was wearing half a ring with half a raindrop on it.

"oh wait why in thought you were the rightful 10thbleader of the vongola?" I asked

"yes well someone popped up" squalo answered. I looked around the room at everyone sad faces

" you guys know my flames are from a different class, even if I wanted to be your cloud guardian I cant." I said truthfully

"when you were kidnapped that-" Bel cut Leviathan off with a knife. I sighed

"yes they awakened the 7 deadly sin flames" Alexander tensed up and I put a hand on his arm. "Alexander flame of pride, Jack flame of gluttony and myself flame of lust." I flipped my wrist and a pink flame emerged. "like I said even if I want to be your cloud guardian infant be"

"well you'll always be one of us" squalor said, I chuckled

"getting sappy aye squalo?" I smirked

"where's the rest of the sins?" mammon asked intrigued

"at home they didn't want to come out and play, they're always on different missions" I answered " you know you guys are something like my guardians as well"

"voiiii what does that mean?" squalor yelled

"I can see one of my sins in all of you" I shrugged

"oh dear what sin would I be?" lussuria asked

"hmmmmmm you would be lust, like me" I smiled

"what about the rest of us?", xanxus asked, I glanced over at him.

"Squalo would be Pride, mammon would be greed, leviathan would be Envy, Belphegor would be sloth, and xanxus you would be wrath" I answered simply taking a sip of water.

_end of flashback_

We were back in the hotel room all showered relaxing when there was a knock on the door. Alexander put down his book and answered the door.

"oi you guys are still awake!" Dino said reborn on his shoulder

"yeah I don't sleep much" I said sitting up on the couch making room for Dino

"so what's with this fight with xanxus?" I asked cutting to the chase

"you waste no time do you princess?" he asked

"nope" I answered

"well as you know xanxus was told he was the rightful next leader of the vongola, but that's not the case. You see tuna is and xanxus won't go down without a fight " reborn explained " I know he was trying to recruit you as the cloud guardian but you turned him down.. the real question is why" he eyed me like he knows something

"well I think you know the answer to that question " I responded not breaking eye contact, he nodded

"your flame?" he asked

"yes" I answered

"umm I'm sorry what's wrong with your flame?"dino asked

"my family is different, the 7 deadly sins flames xanxus and his family have the potential to have them as well" I answered

"so they could have both types of flames?" reborn asked

"yes, when trying to rebuild my family I thought that they would be the perfect fit but they weren't, like I said they have the potential" I shrugged "who's the next to fight? I known a couple of fights already happened by looking at the guardians hands." I asked

"the final battle only between tsuna and xanxus" reborn answered

"hmmmmm okay, don't expect me to be there" I said, jack looked at me

"why not?" Dino asked

"if I knew I was helping him to fight xanxus I wouldn't have come, they're the ones I owe my life to." I looked up at Alexander. "if you don't mind I would like to go home before the fight" I asked

"your work with us isn't done yet" reborn said, I sighed they got up to leave "you and your family will be needed" reborn said as they left.

Reborn pov

Dino closed the door and brought me back to tsunas

"why. Didn't you tell her?" he asked

"it wasn't the right time" I frowned

Isabelles pov

"HOW DARE HE! princess we should just go" alexander said he was really upset.

"the other four should be here by tomorrow. " I said

"princess you didn't" jack said

I smiled and walked to the bedroom "im sleepy good night boys" I waved them off. I closed the door and found a letter on my bed with my name on it.

 _Dear isabelle,_

 _Don't think I have forgotten our first duel. Meet me on top of the school roof tomorrow after school._

 _K. HIBARI_

I smiled he still hasn't forgotten huh? Well all the family drama behind I should meet him. A gust of wind came in through the open balcony window, I smiled and walked towards it and there he was watching me. I smirked and closed the doors behind me, I don't want to tick off alex or jack.

"Still haven't forgotten our little duel?" I said softly "exactly why are you sneaking into my hotel room?" I asked

"Why do you want to leave?" he answered with his own question, I sighed

"why do you care?" I asked

"you intruge me" he hid his tonfas and took a step towards me.

"I shouldn't" I answered my eyes glowing a light pink

"Your flames don't scare me, I thought this was all a stupid game until that fight."

"You think you're stronger than me?" I asked clenching my fist

"no" he answered

"what?" I tilted my head to the side letting my silver hair fall down.

He got close to me, ran his fingers though my hair and said "I will make you mine" before I could respond he disappeared. _What the hell?_


	9. authors note!

Hello everyone! I hope you have been enjoying 'The Hitmans Daughter' sorry i haven't been updating i've had writers block and well... life but i will be posting up more chapters and editing the ones already posted! if you have any ideas you would like too see come to life with Isabelle and the others please let me know in the comments or pm me!

~Brie


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The day started out normal…. Too normal. I walked through the school halls and spotted tsuna.

"oi tsuna can I have a word" gokudera was at his side I an instant "relax im not going to hurt him" I said and rolled my eyes

"tsk like I care no one talks to the 10th without his right hand man" gokudera said

"oh whatever" I said and dragged them to an empty classroom

"whats this about?" tsuna asked a little scared

"don't you see that it's quite? Way too quite?" I asked

"yeah I think its reborn giving us the day off" he answered

"you're in the middle of a battle there is no 'day off' especially when it comes to xanxus" I said quoting 'day off'.

"You're right" gokudea said

"Keep a look out" I said and waked out the classroom.

Reborn's POV

"She still doesn't know its you?" Dino asked, I arched an eyebrow

"No she doesn't I thought she would have figured it out by now, but its good to have her close for the time being that is." I responded frowning

"Time being?" he asked, I sighed

"As soon as she finds out I know she'll never forgive me for abandoning her, from what I heard from the 9th when the Varia found her she was almost dead. Who knows what was happening to her while I was gone, I just turned my back on her" I lowered my head and fought back tears I didn't want Dino seeing me cry, _she's my daughter I should've been the one to save her. How didn't I know what was happening to her?_ I clenched my fist

"No need to beat yourself up for it yet, I'm sure she'll understand what happened and that you had to give her, her best chance at life." Dino said looking up at the clouds, _he could be smart for some time, the truth was I was too busy raising him to become the best leader and never thought that my own flesh and blood was going though what I was told. She's still as strong and beautiful as her mother. But her flames are different._

"Yeah I feel like it's my fault somehow, what happened to her. After I heard her mother died I went straight to the 9th and the Varia went looking for her, it took years for them to find her, I just wish I could do something about it. The all powerful hitman cant even protect his own daughter… nice huh?" I said looking at him from his shoulder

"Do you know what age se was taken?" he asked out of the blue

"About 3 why?" I asked

"she's 16 now, and from her files the Varia found her when she was about 10 but they didn't kill the guy who had her, the same can't be said about his right hand" he said running his fingers though his hair and he glanced at me. _I've read the file the guy got away. The bastard!_ "You know I have Romeo looking into tracking him down right?"

"what can we do about t now? Shes safe and her famiglia is rebuilt" I said hoping down from his shoulder onto a gate, I need to start walking this is frustrating

"Well actually shes not in the clear, he still needs her for something" his phone started to ring. "One second" he answered his phone and staring talking, it seems like to Romeo. _What could he still need her for? He's not that stupid to go after her with me around or the rest of her famiglia_

"Ok ill let her know" he hung up "the rest of the sins are here"

"hmmmmm this should be interesting"

Isabelles POV

Finally classes are over! I skip out the classroom and was dragged into an empty classroom. _Deja vu much?_

"Whoah what the hell?" I looked up and saw him the cloud guardian. "You again?" I crossed my arms "what do you want?"

"You" he said simply, I laughed

"Riiight well I have to go" he blocked my way

"not until we talk" I sighed

"tech ok what?" I sat on a table

"your flames they're different yet you were supposed to fight me?" he asked

"yeah well that's why I didn't it wouldn't be fair since im a different flame" he tilted his head and got closer.

"whats this?" he asked running a finger down the scar on my neck.

"um a scar duh" I answered _whats with this kid?_

"yes but how did you get it?" I hopped off the table and bumped him, he looked stuck in a trance after my toutch.

"okay enough questions" I said walking by him by the time he came to I was gone. I bumped into Alexander as I turned the corner.

"Princess are you okay?" he looked alarmed

"yeah why?" I answered walking by him I want to get out of here.

"You're flushed" he said

"oh I think im just hot." _More than hot, what the hell is going on?_ I loosened my tie and walked out to the courtyard to find the vongola

"Hey guys!" I said skipping to them trying to throw Alex off

"Tonights the last fight you're sure your not coming?" Dino asked, I shrugged my shoulders

"I might I donno yet" I answered "But just in case good luck tsuna" we shook hands

"Oh and the rest of your family is attending" reborn said

"Wait what?" I asked reborn grinned

"they arrived a couple of hours ago, they wouldn't miss it for the world according to them" I sighed and started to walk away

"I guess ill see you guys tonight" I said, I glanced up at the school and saw him watching me walk away, I ducked my head and hid a blush.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We got back to the hotel and I locked myself in my room. _What the hell is going on with me?_ I still felt hot even with the cool air in the room. I grabbed my towel and hoped in the shower trying to let the water cool me down. Washing my hair I ran a finger down the scar on my neck, I'm never ashamed of my scars I wear them with pride…. Well sometimes. After my shower I dry off and wrap myself in my towel. I walk by the boys finishing up homework and….

"Well well well what do we have here?" a somewhat high pitched voice said.

"It's the princess in all her glory" said another voice

"ha ha ha very funny you guys" I turned around holding my towel in place, my white hair falling in wet curls to one side.

"All my pleasure princess"

I rolled my eyes there was the rest of my famillia and sin flames , Samantha {Greed}, Audry {Sloth}, Blake {Wrath} and Eric {Envy}.

"Im going to get dressed" I turned and bumped into Eric baring his eyes into mine. "Nice to see you too Eric" I smiled and walked around him. Making sure my door is locked I changed into cargo pants and tank top, _just in case I have to get my hand dirty_. I let my hair airdry to its natural curls. I walked out and looked on top of the coffee table to see my brass knuckles. I walk to my door brass knuckles in hand, I turned around.

"who-?" before I can answer my question Samantha spoke up.

"Won't be much of a fight without them"

"and they seemed lonesome without you" Audrey continued

"and bored" eric added

"just like us" Blake finished

"I know you guys hate when I leave, but in my defense you guys were on different missions" I raised my hands in defense and plopped down next to Blake.

"Alright, but what is this vongola fight thing?" Audry asked

"I thought we're in alliance with them" Samantha added.

"yes we are, but they're having a disagreement. Being that we're dealing with the 10th generation according to the 9th" I said

"So we're here to watch?" Eric asked

"yes" I answered simply

"I think there's something more behind that 'yes'" Audry said

"maybe" I winked

Reborns POV

I walked with tsuna and the rest of the family, I know he has it in him to win. When we get to the courtyard two girls and the varia are already waiting.

"Who are you?" dino asked

"We were sent by the council to watch over this altercation and to make sure no cheating will take place." One answered

"I thought that was my job" I know that voice anywhere, isabelle smiled taking the lead in front of her familglia. _She looks just like her mother, strong willed._

"we were unaware that you would be attending Ms. DiVarco-" one started

"But you have connections to both sides" the other finished.

"so?" she crossed her arms "I'm here now"

"they would be in the way" on tried to argue, isabelle had to stop one of her family members from getting out of line. She smiled…

"they won't, now lets get this started." Isabelle said nicely, too nicely tsuna and xanxus stepped forward.

"well there will be a little change to keeping this fair." One of the girls said, then pressed a button. Suddenly laser bars surrounded both families trapping us.

"oi, what's all this? Tenth!" gokudera said almost touching the bars.

"I would recommend you not to touch the bars, they have electricity running through them." One of the girls said again

"you can't just lock them up like that" tsuna said, I looked over at isabelle she had her head down.

" alright let's get this started" she said then walked up to tsuna and whispered something to him and he nodded and walked to the center of the courtyard.

"Hey princess what gives I thought you were on our side" Isabelle didn't respond, she walked away and sat on the stone wall to watched the fight with her family just below her.

Isabelles POV

As the fight ended and the smoke cleared I saw the laser bars go down.

"The fight has reached it's end" came one of those annoying girls voice. "the winner…. Xanxus." Alexander tapped my foot and I shrugged _I have to be loyal to the Vongola either way._

"What no way TENTH!" Gokudera yelled, tsuna still hasn't moved I watch his body closely. _I know xanus didn't take it that far, but yet again this is xanxus_. Tsuna started to slowly get up, the two girls walked over to the bosses.

"Your half of the ring sawada tsunaoshi?" one asked _well damn can't give him time to collect himself?_ The other girl walked over to where the rest of the family sat and took their rings and handed it to the Varia

"Princess-" Alexander started I put my hand up. _Somethings not right here._ When the Varia slipped the rings on they smiled and then….. BOOM! The varia was blown back the rings fell at my feet. My ring glowed, I looked around I was the only one standing. _Typical_

"OI! WHAT HAPPENED?" Squalo screamed the first one up , I bent and picked up three rings, Alexander picked up the rest.

"They don't rightfully belong to you" I said

"WE won then fair and square" Bel said

"Perhaps cheating did happen" one of the girls stated, I let out a little laugh _Are they dumb?_ My ring started t glow brighter and I felt weird _what's happening?_

Dinos POV

Xanxus and the varia won the rings what happened? I looked at reborn who found his spot on y shoulder again. We all walk over and isabelle dosen't look so good.

"Perhaps cheating did happen" one of those council girls said isabelles ring started to glow brighter and her eyes turned white.

"No the spirits within the rings reject you, you are not the rightful owners of my rings. You do not have the qualities to use them to their full power."

"Oi! Are you tryin to say we're weak?" squalo yelled

"SILENCE! You all have the power yes but No discipline!" The varia backed up Isabelle turned to tsuna and the others. I glanced over to Reborn and he was in awe.

"She's beautiful" he whispered

"You can tell she your daughter" I whispered back and he smiled

"YOU!" she stood toe to toe with tsuna, she tilted her head to the side her white hair flowing in the breeze. She grabbed his hand palm up and placed the ring in his hand. "You take care of my rings, do not let them fall into the wrong hands." She walked to each of the famiglia and stopped at lambo and smiled placing the ring on his head. Her eyes closed and she fainted. Alexander right to catch her.

"I should take her back to the hotel, all of you get rest and heal up I'm sure she's not done here." He turned around carrying Isabelle away from us all.

"I'm sure she will remember nothing" reborn said

"I agree, good thing she has him as her right hand."


End file.
